Pourquoi tout a une fin?
by lovezz
Summary: ONESHOT Hermione et Draco, je m'amuse. Ma première fic, j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi.
1. Chaleur étouffante

J'ai eu l'idée de faire plein d'one-shot avec mon couple préféré : Hermione et Draco.

Voilà l'intro à mon premier one-shot.

J'espère que vous aimerez!

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait aussi chaud. Son corps était complètement en sueur…

J'irai bien prendre une douche se dit-elle.

Elle enleva son petit haut de dentelle, ses petits shorts de jeans. Tout en chaleur, elle se secoua les cheveux sensuellement. Elle se dirigea nu vers la cabine de douche.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué était Draco qui la regardait avec un regard de désir. Il était venu lui demander ce qu'il avait manqué aujourd'hui dans leur cours de potions. Mais au lieu d'une réponse il avait trouvé Hermione plus belle et sexy que jamais. Il avait simplement le goût d'aller la rejoindre le plus vite possible dans la douche. Il s'imaginait la caresser, l'embrasser et lui faire tout ce qui lui donnerait le plus de plaisir.

Pendant que Draco se remettait de ses émotions, Hermione qui se douchait pensait un peu à la même chose que lui. Elle avait pensé à Draco tout le long de leur cours de potions, elle se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas là. Tout en pensant à lui, elle commença à se savonner. Elle se surpris à descendre sa main plus bas en continuant à penser au dieu au cheveux blond. Elle s'imaginait ce qu'elle ressentirait s'il la touchait, la caressait et même s'il lui faisait l'amour. Il avait bien une réputation de dieu du sexe, mais elle voudrait bien pouvoir la vérifier par elle-même.

…

Draco vu Hermione sortir de sa chambre, ses beaux cheveux longs et frisés tous trempés. Il continuait toujours à penser à elle, à imaginer comment se serait d'être avec elle, de pouvoir lui faire l'amour. Hermione avait bien remarqué qu'il avait commencé à la fixer. Elle décida de s'asseoir juste en face de lui sur leur beau sofa doré. Ils avaient les deux commencer à fixer les yeux de l'autre. Sans pourvoir se retenir, ils se sont approchés à un tel point, qu'Hermione pouvait sentir la respiration saccadée de Draco sur ses lèvres. Hermione se décida à faire le premier pas. Elle embrassa Draco tendrement. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus passionné et agressif, laissant sortir tout ce qu'ils avaient ressenti l'un pour l'autre depuis un bon moment. Draco l'a prit par la taille pour la sentir plus proche de son corps. Il l'a rapprocha en même temps il essayait de l'entraîner vers sa chambre. Ils étaient les deux sur le lit de Draco. Draco commença à embrasser Hermione dans le cou, tout en descendant vers sa poitrine. Hermione gémit de plaisir ce qui le surpris…

en train d'essayer de trouver une fin pour mon one-shot qui sera a mon goût, alors je vous donne mon intro a ce one-shot je vous reviens avec le reste quand j'ai une super bonne idée.

Lovezz

Xo


	2. Chaleur étouffante fin

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis sur son lit, le dieu du sexe de Poudlard pressé sur mon corps en chaleur, pensa Hermione.

Draco continua à l'embrasser tout en lui caressant la poitrine. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de la prendre là à ce moment même mais il ne voulait surtout pas avoir l'air désespéré. Il était connu de tous comme le dieu du sexe, celui qui connaissait tout pour faire jouir une fille au plus haut point. Mais il se sentait un peu gêné maintenant qu'il s'agissait de la belle Hermione. Il avait rêvé ce moment beaucoup trop souvent pour que tout parte en fumée. Il continuait à la caresser tout en descendant sa main plus près de son intimité. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, il ne voulait pas lui laisser une mauvaise impression. Il descendit son petit short en une lenteur insoutenable. Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus simplement mis ses mains par-dessus celles de Draco pour le faire aller plus vite. Il comprit le message assez vite et lui enleva son short tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il pouvait sentir son désir à travers son petit string en dentelle noir, et elle pouvait ressentir le plaisir que Draco lui aussi ressentait. Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, se décida à prendre les devants.

Elle tourna Draco sur le dos pour pouvoir s'asseoir à cheval sur lui. Elle commençait à sentir son érection devenir de plus en plus dure. Elle se décida à mettre du piquant dans la chose, elle commença à bouger du bassin juste sur l'érection bien prononcée de Draco. Il commença à gémir de plaisir tellement il en avait envie. Hermione descendit sa tête tout le long de son torse lui laissant des baisers papillons sur le chemin. Elle commença à défaire la ceinture de son jean tout en continuant à l'embrasser sur le ventre. Elle lui enleva doucement son pantalon tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. En quelque seconde, Draco n'avait plus de caleçon et Hermione était magnifiquement nu sur son corps. Draco qui repris un peu ses esprits, repris le contrôle de la situation. Il était à nouveau sur au-dessus d'Hermione tout en lui massant érotiquement les seins. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux un peu pour lui demander son accord sur ce qu'ils allaient bientôt faire. Mais Hermione était beaucoup trop occupé par le plaisir que Draco lui procurait pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de son torse au même moment ou il entra en elle en un gémissement. Il commença à faire des mouvements de va et vient tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Hermione ne pouvait plus contenir son plaisir, elle poussa un gémissement de pur plaisir. Les deux avaient attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement qu'en profiter pleinement. Ils arrivèrent à un orgasme des plus intense, c'était quelque chose qu'Hermione n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Ils se laissèrent tomber l'un à cote de l'autre sur le lit. Hermione blottit sa tête sur le torse de Draco et s'endormie rapidement. Draco lui ne pouvait dormir, il caressait les cheveux d'Hermione tout en pensant à ce qui allait changer dans leur vie après cette nuit. Il ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à son magnifique corps pressé contre le sien.

* * *

La fin de mon premier one-shot façon Hermione et Draco.

Je suis vraiment excitée par rapport à ma première review à vie ! (sur la première partie de ce one-shot)

Lana NEMESIS: merci pour ta review, j'espère bien que tu aimeras mon idée pour la fin de ce premier one-shot.


End file.
